Trust in Nature
by LittlePurpleDress2
Summary: Aspiring wildlife journalist working a poorly paid internship at a men's fitness magazine in Chicago, Bella is desperately trying to save the money she needs to move to Washington DC where her dreams of working for the National Geographic await. Will meeting publishing partner Edward change her plans? Or put them ahead of schedule? OU Rated M just in case!
1. The Beginning

Hello All!  
It's been literal years since I wrote a fanfic and Im hoping I've improved in my writing if anything.  
But here I am back with another.  
Summary:  
Aspiring wildlife journalist working a poorly paid internship at a men's fitness magazine in Chicago, Bella is desperately trying to save the money needs to move to Washington DC where her dreams of working for the National Geographic await. But will her plans change when she meets Edward?

**Important Note; when preparing for a story I like to design my main protagonist's (in this case Bella) outfits using the sims as it's just an easy way that I can customise outfits and styles of the individual while being able to fully visualise it. I will be posting screen caps of the outfits as they appear on my blog for this story. The address for my blog is simply my user name dot tumblr dot com :)

Also, if anyone is interested in being a Beta for this story, checking spelling, grammar and all in all just making sure im on the right track and not making stupid mistakes in terms of plot PM me because I'm notorious for overlooking mistakes.

Anyway… here we go!

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently and checked my watch for what seemed to be the tenth time.  
12:35. Shit. This was not going to go over well with my boss. James expected his lunch at 12:30 on the dot...  
"Excuse me?" I grabbed the attention of the young redhead chewing gum behind the counter, she looked up at me as if I'd left a bag of flaming dog crap on her door step "I told you. It'll be ready when it's ready." Redhead immediately went back to picking at her acrylic nails. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes… the last thing I needed was spit in my boss's chow mein. "I know that but I called this order in an hour ago and you called me ten minutes ago telling me to come and collect…could you please just go and check?"  
Redhead took a deep breath and let it out 3 seconds later in the most dramatic huff I've ever witnessed before begrudgingly going and rifling through the orders under the heat lamps.  
"Well would you look at that" her nasally voice was starting to get irritating, the sooner I'm out of here the better. "It's all here" Redhead dumped my food in front of me and waved her hand in the direction of the door… Heh. Yeah. Don't have to tell me twice.

I walked, or shall I say half sprinted back to the offices, checking the time as I bolted through the doors and up to the elevator. 12:45… Aghh as if James needed any other reasons to pick my ass for petty things. I was working an internship for Men's Fitness Chicago… and it was a complete. And utter. Nightmare. My boss was sleazy and thought criticizing me unjustly was going to get him into my pants, I had to walk an hour here every weekday, sometimes weekends if I was needed, from my crappy apartment I shared with my roommate Jasper just so I could get people coffee and lunch and hell I'm fairly certain my back would be being used as a footrest if it were legal. This isn't where I saw my Journalism degree from Columbia taking me…

As soon as I had the door to James' office open an inch I heard him.  
"Ah. The world famous journalist has arrived. Welcome Isabella. What must it have been like on your tour of Europe? Im so happy you finally decided to come back – Oh! And with food! What must I have done to deserve such kindness?" James wiped a fake tear from his eye and placed his hand on his heart.  
 _Nothing._ I inwardly glared. "I'm really sorry I'm late Mr Hunt, the food-" I began to explain only to but hushed by the boss from hell.  
"Don't worry about it" James grabbed the bag of food from me and noted my shocked expression, surely he wasn't actually feeling forgiving today? "No one expected anymore from you, we can't be brains _and_ beauty can we gorgeous?" My eyes grew wide as I felt his hand connect harshly with my ass. "And we all know which you got hey baby? Now get the hell out of here, go staple some contracts together or something" James slapped my ass one more time, pushing me in the direction of the door before inhaling his food.

 _Why that little, sleazy, greasy, disgusting ASSHOLE._ Sometimes in life you want something so badly, so badly your heart starts to race at the possibility and right now, for me, that thing was storming back into his office, grabbing his barely there buldge and pulling as hard as I could. _He would deserve it too._  
No Bella. Focus. Think about why you're here.  
And that's what I did, every day here, when things got so unbearable that I wanted to scream I would just carry on with my work and remember that I'm not going to be here forever… just until I've saved enough to get to DC.  
My passion and what I wanted to do more than anything was Wildlife & Nature Journalism… and I knew that with my recommendations, extracurriculars and A+ record spanning from high school and all throughout college I would be in with a good chance of nabbing one of the National Geographic's internships in Washington.  
It's been my only goal my whole life, and ever since my dad passed away I was more motivated then ever to get there. Charlie was amazing… he supported my dreams my whole life and the day I told him I got accepted into Columbia was the first day I'd seen him cry… and he made me promise that I wouldn't give up. And I won't. So I can put up with James shit for a while longer… I have a promise to keep.

* * *

 _THUMP!  
_ The first thing I did when I got home was flop onto the sofa next to Jazz and laid my head in his lap.  
I knew he could tell I had had a worse day then usual and appreciated it when I felt his hand go to my back and rub comfortingly. Jasper and I had been friends ever since we met that first week in Columbia, him majoring in Creative Writing and myself: Journalism. With our common interests in reading & writing we hit it off immediately and I couldn't have been happier. I was so lucky to have found him so soon. I grew up in Forks, Washington and the idea of moving to a huge city especially after losing my father, intimidated me. I couldn't have gotten through it without Jazz. He had quickly become my rock and to this day I know that I can rely on him completely, and vice versa.  
"So…How was work?" Jazz does this thing were, when he asks me about work his voice goes a little higher and you can tell he knows what my answer is but is pretending to be obliviously positive… in all honestly it just sounds like he sucked a balloon full of helium.  
"Ughhhh" was all I said.  
"I see… James?" he said knowingly.  
"Mhmmm"  
Jaspers hands came to my head and pulled me up to look into my eyes. "Bells. You have to stop letting him treat you like that. It's wrong and quite frankly if you don't report him he's just going to do the same to the next intern he gets"  
"I know Jazz… I will but not yet. You know how badly I need that internship… I'll report him when I have enough money"  
Jasper nodded in understanding brought his arm around me, kissed the top of my head before standing "So… Pizza? My treat!" he beamed.  
I nodded with a pathetic half smile on my face.  
"I'll be back in soon, I'm just going to write to Ang" I called over my shoulder before heading to my box of a room. Angela was my best friend growing up in Forks and it broke my heart having to say goodbye when I went to Columbia and she went to Stanford but we never lost touch. We had been writing each other letters every week since we left and got together every so often. _I miss her_.

I wrote and told her all about my struggles at work, although it was nothing new and she'd heard it all before and I begged her to try and take some vacation days from her job at the Sciences Academy to come and visit me. I needed my sister. Jasper was great and I loved him so much but Angela… Angela is a force to be reckoned with and if anyone can take my mind off of how shitty things are right now... it's her.

* * *

There's nothing better than a good ol' review to get the inspiration going!  
Let me know what you thought and if you go to my blog you can see Bella's everyday style and work outfit.

when I get 10 reviews I will post my new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!  
I'm very grateful for the responses I've gotten, not just in reviews but in the amount of views and visitors to this story.  
 **I'd like to address something though**. While it may seem unfair to ask for a certain amount of reviews before the next chapter I'm in no way the first author on here to do so, it's actually quite common.  
I do it because it's no lie when I say they inspire me.  
Sometimes I can struggle to stay motivated and reviews really help me with that, on the other hand they also help me to pace myself. With my last story 'The Nixie' I found myself updating on the same day and so the story ended rather quickly.  
Giving myself rules and waiting till I have a certain amount of feedback not only gives me motivation but also stops me from being too eager!

Oh and I'm still in need of a **BETA!** If you want to do it feel free to PM me!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

 _Bella,  
First, as always, it made me so happy to hear from you. I'm sorry to hear that work isn't getting any better… if you're lucky maybe something 'awfully' tragic will happen to that James Hunt. Fingers crossed darling!  
As for myself work is tough, I feel like I'm not progressing… I know I've only been there for little over a year but it's just so monotonous… I can't complain though, at least my boss doesn't shit on me every day. I'm sorry you have to deal with that. Don't give up sweetie, you have such potential and your talents won't be wasted on scum like him for much longer! I can feel it!_

 _I got your letter yesterday and today at work I put in my request for leave for this week, if all goes well you'll see me in a week! I'll text you as soon as I find out, of course. And be prepared darling, we are going to have_ _ **fun**_ _and I'm not going to go easy on you this time!_

 _How's my replacement? What was his name? Jake? John? Jose? Of course you know I'm kidding, do me a favour though and replace the cream in Jaspers Oreo's with toothpaste… or at the very least stick his hand in warm water while he sleeps? We can't have him forgetting that I had you first, can we?_

 _Anyway, I have to run… Ben is cooking dinner and we both know that while the idea is sweet… it's going to be a disaster.  
Love you B!_

 _-A_

I folded Angela's letter and went to get ready for work with an actual smile on my face for once.  
I slipped on a white button up and blue skirt that came to just above my knees, some very small black heels… another reason to hate my internship – it was compulsory for women employees to wear heels. My smile was gone, replaced with a frown as I thought about work. Angela was right though and while everything still sucked, I wasn't feeling entirely hopeless after reading her letter.  
Her praises really lifted me and hopefully I would see her soon. There's something about hanging around with Ang that just makes you feel better about life.

I was broken out of thought by Jasper calling me for breakfast and made my way to the kitchen.  
Our apartment was nothing spectacular. Two bedrooms, one toilet with a half decent shower and down the hall was a kitchen and living room only divided by a half wall – which we doubled as a table to eat our food at and Jasper to work at. Jasper and I liked to joke that out apartment should otherwise be known as '50 Shades of Beige' – not that there was anything kinky going on but just because of the literal amount of beige. Everything was a variant of beige. The carpets, the walls, the furniture… and due to the age of the apartment even the ceiling, which I assume was once white, was now an off putting shade of beige thanks to the chain smoking couple who used to live here before us. Jasper comes from a wealthy family who had offered to put us up in a nicer place but both Jasper and I felt uncomfortable with that. We both had the same drive to make it on our own and to prove ourselves… another reason why we just clicked so well.

"French Toast for the soon to be world renowned Journalist" Jasper announced with grandeur, handing me a plate. Jasper is amazing at many things. He can play guitar, he is an amazing writer… but one thing he exceeds at is making French Toast. Ask him to cook up anything else and you'll get the well-known Whitlock blank stare... but his French toast is _heaven._ And he only ever made it on birthdays, holidays or when he knows I need cheering up.  
"Thanks Jazz" I hug his side with one arm before sitting on the other side of the divider from him and shoved at least half of the French toast in my mouth.

"So what are your plans for today" I ask, covering my still half full mouth with my hand.  
"Ah well, last week I sent my draft again but no reply so… I'm taking your advice and going to hand in a draft to C&B Publishing's in person"  
"Jasper! That's so great!" I had been trying to convince Jasper to take a stand and to be bold for weeks now.  
"Yeah… I just figured you were right. I've been trying for months and if they aren't going to pay attention to me, I need to make them. I need this break Bells and they're the best publishing firm in the country…"  
"Jazz don't worry. You are an amazing writer and I've read this story a million times. It's great and it's exactly the kind of thing Cullen & Brandon are known to look for. Believe in yourself, okay? And text me as soon as you get home! I have to go" I ended my speech, checking my watch "If I'm not there early I may as well not be there on time…" Jasper and I roll our eyes knowingly before I make my way out.

I pull up to the Men's Fitness offices and get out of my car. My beloved car is a white Aston Martin DB5. Charlie was a _huge_ James Bond fan and saved up for years, even before I was born to get this car. He also spent years saving money after he got it to restore it. When he died he left it to me… and I'm not sure if he would have wanted me to drive it but I couldn't leave it in a garage and honestly, driving it makes me feel so much closer to Charlie.  
I must admit my fear of not having any clue about retro cars… if it ever breaks down I won't have the knowledge or the means to fix it back up again.  
I shake my head and come back to reality, as I push the elevator button my phone vibrates in my pocket.

 _Swan, I need 2 black coffees & espresso for meeting at 10. Don't be late.  
-James_

With a grimace I check my watch… 9:40.  
I let out something that resembles a growl as a rush to get back in my car. I wouldnt usually bother getting back in my car just to go to Starbucks around the corner but I am _not_ having a repeat of yesterday.

* * *

I dislike a lot of things. Marshmallows, Kale, Horror Movies. I don't hate a lot of things but there are always exceptions… James is one. Lines are another. I hate waiting in lines, it's as if time stops for everyone in the line and they are going so slow… but time moves faster for the rest of the world. Making me late. I check my watch. 9:55. I resign and accept that I'll be late no matter what miracles may happen.

Just as I'm wondering why the hell I haven't moved in at least five minutes I hear commotion at the front of the line and a raised voice.  
"Miss. I'll say it once more. I did **not** ask for **decaf. Now please. Change it. Before you make me any later than you already have with your** _ **mistake**_ " I stretched my neck to try and see above the heads in front of me but all I could see was a wild mess of copper hair shouting at the Barista, practically spitting out the word mistake. _What a jerk._ The barista looked momentarily like a deer in headlights but seemed to shake her head and stare back at the man with hard eyes. _  
_"Excuse me _Sir._ If you didn't _ask_ for decaf you wouldn't have gotten _decaf"_ The blonde barista sniped back. I couldn't see the shock on that jerks face but it must have been there because he abruptly walked out of the exit ahead.  
The line seemed to move pretty quickly after that. 10:03. Everyone was probably late themselves.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" it was finally my turn up and I got a closer look at the Barista who _jerk_ tried to humiliate. There was only one word to describe her. Beautiful. Probably the most stunningly gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. Like supermodel beauty. Even in a clunky Starbucks uniform, apron included, she was drop dead gorgeous.  
"H-Hi yeah, sorry, Can I get 2 black coffees and an espresso, to go. Thanks"  
Thank god. I managed my way through a sentence despite the intimidation I felt. No wonder that guy bolted out of here after she gave him a piece of her mind. I looked closely at her name tag.  
Rosalie. Wow even her name was beautiful… suited her to a T.  
Rosalie registered my order, nodding as she put everything in the till.  
"If I can just say… I'm sorry for that man earlier, he was completely out of order trying to humiliate you like that" A small smile lifted Rosalie's face before she sharply exhaled out of her nose as if she thought it was funny.  
"It's honestly fine. I get it a lot more then you'd think… my manager doesn't appreciate how I handle things though I'm sure" She smirked and winked "What's your name?"  
"Bella" I say smiling, surprised how amiable she is despite her 'don't fuck with me' aura.  
"Well Bella, here's your order" She says passing me a tray "I hope to see you around".

* * *

I left out a big breath, closing the boardrooms' door behind me. I'd been holding it to stop myself from talking back to James. I arrived here at 10:20 and of course he barely let me hear the end of it.  
I could only imagine what Rosalie would have done if she were in my position and as the scenario plays out in my head I can't help the guffaw and following giggles that escape me.  
The rest of my work day ended with very little happenings, I didn't see James for the rest of the day so after I dropped off his lunch at 12:30 _on the dot_ I had a constant smile on my face as I went about my business filing and doing admin work for various writers around the office before _finally_ making my way home!

As I approached the apartment and reached my hand for the doorknob the door was flung open to reveal a beaming Jasper. I had completely forgotten I had asked him to text me to tell me how it went!  
"Bella!" he exclaimed reaching for my hand and pulling me down the hall toward the living room, closing the front door with his foot on the way. Grasping my shoulders Jasper situated me on the couch before taking a step back and looking in my eyes.  
It was hard to decipher what emotions he was feeling at that moment but I knew he was going to tell me.

"I met someone"  
MY mouth gaped open like a fish  
"I met someone and she's amazing, she's like a summer breeze or church bells on a sunny afternoon. Bella she's-"  
"Woah Jasper. Hang on. First of all start with C&B Publishing… what happened?" And how had these developments occurred.  
"That's just it! I met her there, in the lobby! When I told her I was there to submit a draft she told me she worked there and she would make sure it got to the right people!"  
"How do you know she really worked there?" I couldn't help but feel Jazz may have been tricked… "And if she does work there how do you know she wasn't just some receptionist trying to rush you away?"  
Jasper rolled his eyes as if it were the most preposterous suggestion he'd ever heard.  
"I saw her employee badge Bell, it said editor. Not to mention she approached me." I nodded, conceding, it sounded okay so far… I was still wary though. The last thing I needed was false hope for Jasper. I just hope she was the right person to hand his draft over to.  
"Her name is Alice… ughh Alice… Well I can find out her last name when I see her next. We are going to dinner tomorrow." Jasper beamed a huge toothy smile, knelt in front of me and took my hands. I couldn't help but return his smile, his happiness infectious as always.  
"She's the one, I know it Bell"  
"Jasper… you don't even know her last name" I said, admittedly, sardonically to which Jaspers simple response was to put his finger over my mouth in a 'hush' fashion.

"All a matter of time. You can't rush looooove" Jasper sang, standing and literally twirling his way to his computer.  
"I need to write. I'm filled with so much inspiration. I think she's my muse Bell"  
I smiled "Jasper I'm really happy for you but promise me you'll be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt… not after last time" When Jasper falls, he falls hard. His last girlfriend _Maggie_ was seemingly lovely. A beautiful, charismatic red head who made Jasper incredibly happy… Until she left without a word. Jasper didn't write for months after that. I'm lucky he even spoke after how much he was hurt.  
"This isn't like that Bell. I can _feel_ it." He responded with an air of finality.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!  
As you can see I'm not good at holding off Chapters even if it's what's best for the story but I would _really_ love it if you could all tell me your thoughts on the story. It honestly helps me to write so much.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
